The world in our eyes
by popsoda2121
Summary: There are five girls. Their hearts broken because of one stupid dare. Now the girls are back, stronger prettier, and they are looking for revenge. But slight problem, the boys changed too. What would happen? CS IS PS ORS OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi mina!

I REally wanted to do this story.

* * *

Summary:Five girls live in a magical world where they all were losers of the town. But when the populars come ank their hearts, they fled to train and gain more things, one of which is, revenge. Will the girls be able to get it or, will they fall in love again?

* * *

May:

I flew down to meet my boyfriend at the Brink Cafe.

As I landed, i heard whispers from people that go here. Mainly teenagers since its a hot sopt for the higschool just two blocks from it.

You see me and my best friends are not exactly powerfull... we barely passed the FLARIE flying amdd magix exam. And the only one who got an A on the written exam was Leaf.

We also werent the prettiest either. I had shoulder length hair that parted to look like doggy ears. Dull blue eyes and REALLY skinny. I dont hav an eating disorder or anything. Heck i eat more than my bff s combined! Anyways... i had realy bad wings. They were a terrible rusty color and really small. Im surprised that it even lifts me!

leaf, my bff who is like a sister to me has really bad skin and hair. Shes pretty plae which also male it worse. Everywhere looks like rashes and her hair is always brittle, and to top it off she was addicted to anime

dawn, another bff amd sister, had terrible fashion(shock!) And she had glases and bad acne too.

Misty my last but not least bff and sister, she was fat., not to be rude of course but she was pretty round. Every one of us was an oucast in any way. Also the bad news is that we are REALLY PALE

"Drew!" I said running to him

"Hey June." He smirked

"What HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" i yelled

"Listen, I think we should break up." He said bluntly

...What? You got to be kodding me" i said shocked

"Well acutually, the whole idea of us dating was a joke. Brianna, me, and rest of the gang did a dare. " he clarifide.

"Look i slrry ok? But you got to amit this is pretty funny" he chuckle amused

"I mean who would go out with you?" He sneered

but before he could say anything I slaped him, hard. Tears were rolling down my face but i coudnt care less

I' ll make you say slrry waa the last thought before I flied off to my bffs secret meadow

* * *

Leaf

as my have told you before. I am yes a otaku. But im fine. Gary loves me for who i am.

and with that last comment isighed happly

tjat is untill I saw gary in the park. With Chole on his lap kissing passionatly

wjen they finally notice me, all Chole did was smirk

"Oh... uhh... hey Leafy..." he stammered

"what is the meaning of this?"i

said deadly calm

"Well.. our break up was a dare." He blurted out. I can be very scary when i want to be

"Yeah. Me and the gurls dared our BOYFRIENDS to date you flithy losers" sneered Chole

I gave out one last glare and growl and flew away to the secret meadow. No use of grtting revenge there

* * *

Dawn

if you think leafs break up was bad worse. not only that my wings were wet because some bully threw water on them

i was sitting in the living room when my phone buzzed.

it was an text message saying:Our relation ship was a dare. Im breaking up woth you

all i could was freeze

everytime I tried to call or text it was off. I threw my phone at the wall, and flew out to the window to the sceret meadow

* * *

Misty

i was waiting for ash, while i was eating my double sundaeI heard the shops door ring and came in Ashi waved to him beckoning to sit. "Hey ash! Want some?" I said pointing to the sundae I was almost done with

"Sure! Oh and... uh..." he stammered," also can we break up?" He asked, but wherever i was i was gone crying

* * *

At the meadow

May:

When i came everyone else was all crying and sobbing onto each other

"Yous guys, stop" i said in leader mode

The response was immediate, since I never go into leader mode

"what else is there?" Misty sobbed

"I have an idea. Our moms said that they were thinking of an five year job replacment rememember? you know at Lillyvalley?"

"Well maybe we could use that to our adventage" i said with an evil glint in my eyes

"then maybe we could get... REVENGE!" said leaf

"yeah. Lets go tell our mothers! " said an now excited Dawn

And with that they flew to their respective homes, to tell them about their lives.

Although nobody at school b=was bothered with that, they were actually glad that they left.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later...(I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but in theu broke up when they were ismrikeir . middle school)

At the ebe of the capital city of Maixca stood five stunning looking girls

The tallest was toned and we'll built. Her wavy hair that would have been flowimg down her waist was tied to an low pony tail(like mistys mermaid hair but tied). She wore short short jeans. And an simple white tee. Her cerulan eyes were full of distate on the site of the city.

Next her her was an dark colored brunnette. Her har and face was partaily covered by the hay weaved hat she was wearing. This lady had beautiful skins as well as the others. She wore a sinple yellow sundress just abpve her knees, with an green ribbon just under her chest.

Next to her was another brunnette, but woth an lighter shade. She had bright sapphire blue eyes, her hair flowing down her wasit and curling up at the end. Her attire consisted of an blood red tank top with an white skirt just above her knees

Then their was the youngest of the group, but only by five minutes was an blunnettte. She had silky blue hair with golden clips to set aside her bangs. Her hair, like the red head, would end just past her hips if sje didn't put it in an fishtail braid. Her outift consisted of an black mini skort(skirt and short) with an pink tank top with an black satin vest on top.

Last but not least was the newest memeber of the four beauties, and she in the same way eerily beautiful. She had red velvet hair, and the same colored converse to match(ps. Everones wearing converse) her sliky hair only ended just above her jaw. While her eyes were red, her eyes where a differemt story, they were an striking color of yellow, like a hawk, watchong your every step. Her tan skin even alighten the glow of her eyes. Her attire was jist an simple white dress with an black vest similar to the blunnette beauty

The tall orange head had wings woth an hue of lrange with detailed drawings of an darker hue

While the darker haired brunnette had green wings with simple wind patterns every where

And the lighter haird brunnette had red wings with an dragon around it

The new member just had pure black wings

Then the blunnettes wings, they were colored gold surprisingly, instead of pink. They shimmered like an illusionand yet looked so real. The designs on her was just simple gold swirls around the edge

* * *

Maddie(the new girl!)

hi. I didnt introduce my self, the names Maddie. Me and my bffs here hit off as soon as we met cause, we had the same problem at the time.

A week before my bffs came i had an popular boyfriend. Ai was elated since I was the schools geek , ajd always had an runny nose and freckles everywhere, also i was an umm... otaku.

But then one day he broke up with me laughing saying terrible things...Thanlfully though he mpved back to his hometown, which is the same as mine and my bffs

i looked toward dawn as we search for pur dorms as school

"You ok dawn?" When i her look at her wings tiears in her eyes

"Y-yea... no need to worry!" She sniffed

"Hey if it makes you feel any better look!" I saod pointing down. I finally the office to the school

"yay!" Horrayed the girls

i just rolled my eyes and landed saftley onto the ground

after we got our room number for our dorms we found out that our lugage was already there.

our rooms was nice. It was comfy and nothing special, the walls painted with our favorite color and an single bed with an desk, and shevles. Bed sheets of the color your chocie too. I bet leafs going to to go green and pure on her room, may with roses and red, misty with aqua and sea animals, and dawn with pink and gold desings of anything

While i am going to keep mine simple. Just black and velvet red for me. And maybe a one or two manga...

the best part is that we all have an balcony. Amd i am looking thorugh mine now.

just then, i saw an shadow move, the thing came into light from the lamp post

i flutterted down toward him

"yo. Watcha doing here late?" I said crossong my arms

"oh nothing... just for a walk... you new here babe?" He said finally checking me out

i just smorked at this, this has to be funneir than american idols(sorry to american idols fans!)

"oh i dont know..." i sighed hevaly walking around him

"An damsil in distress gotta do somethong when shes bored right?" I smiled evily Toward the familar teenager

"Well princess the names sky, and who may you be?" He saod kissing my hand

i had to use all my powers not to wipe it onto the dirt. Heck the dirt is cleaner then him!

"VELVET! Where are you?" Said leaf from my balcony

"oops thats my cue, sky" I said his name distastfully, flying up

"And also hon?" I said looking back down, whci sky still held hos victoirious smirk

"dont ever use that colone or that pickup line again. It can kill you brain cells" i smirled when hs finally relized that i rejected him

serves him right

by the time i was at my new room all my bffs were there, arms crossed

"who was that just now?" Misty said posing as the leader

"oh just sky... got to give him pay back you know? This would never would of happend to..." i trailed off looking at dawn, but she just turned away

"anyways lets go to sleep, its a new and revengful day today!" Leaf said happily clasping her hands

I smriked at the thought of the day to come

* * *

Gary

As usaual we were bombarded by fangirls before, they jad to leave becuase of both the teachers amd the bell jist ramg

"dude, i heard that we are getting new girls today!" Whisperd drew.

All i heard after that was pauls groan of getting more fangirls

"ok class there is going to be-" started ms. Waver before she was rudely interupted by pur number fangirls,

"i jist heard from vicky, that the feak shows are back" hissed drews number fan bianna sotting down to her set

evryoneyes widen, the thought of those losers coming baxk were slim.

just then door crackd open, we were anticipating ugly and broken little girls, bit instead we were met by models

An tall orange girl, with running short shorts and an simple purple tee. With her hair in a low side pony tail amd dew drops earing she looked great. The next one was an hot cocoa haired brunnette with big round sapphire blue eyes she wore an red t shirt with washed outbskinny jeans. Then came in a cheery blunnete, her clothes amazing looking, it was an simple purple skort with an white tank, even if it looked boring, she looked amazing in it. Next came in a red haird girl, i heard sky suck in a breatje, she is am real cuties that one, her clothes were just white skinny jeans with and checkerbaord dssign of black anf red tank top.

last came running in, and i litterally felt my heart skip a beat. She was the most beautiful girl Ive ever seen. She waswearing an ankle length skirt with am flowy greenshirt to top off,

"Im sory im late ms. Waver, i was in the library" she said alittle bit breathless

this made, Ms. waver smile. And she never smilss, its fine dear. Im glad to knlw that the library is such a help tl students like you" she praised. That made me gaped at I never seen her praose anyone other than saying it as an insult!

"now would you please introduce your self" she said to the girls

"Im misty waterflower. " the red head confidantley, unfourtunantly ash was drinking water that time so he did a spittake. Thankfully though misty caugh it

"as yiu can see Im the fairy of water" misty said forming the water in a water ball and showing her wings. Everyone gasped. Her wings were... MAGICAL... last time i saw her wings they were puny amd ugly! Now they looked delicate as if an new boron bird.

then it sturck me. If thats misty waterflower, then they must be...NO... WHAT THE FRICK!? Puberty did a good deed...

* * *

review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Everyone!

My comp. Is taking forveer to fix so my phone is the sub. And my phone doesn't do spell checks verywell so Please bear with me!

Everyone has classes with each other,

I cannot risk the chater being deleted after I did the classes

trust me IT DID HAPPEN all those words down th drain...

* * *

Drew

I was gaping when May came up.

"Hiya! The names May Maple. And my power is an fire." She said making an similar firball like misty' s(which she chuck the water ball to ash saying that she say a ' bug' on his face). Her body filled out the right places and her hair wasnt in that weird hairstyle. And also her out fit showed her pue innocence. She worE an plaine red tee and tan skinny jeans. But what most struck me were her wings

They were the most vibrant red with so many delicate designs. Last time i saw her wings they were tiny and an rusty red color, now theyre gigantic

Next came up the rel new girl, " Hi, the names Maddie Heavans. I originally came from here. Amd my power lighting." She said conjuring an lighting bolt

She looked decent I guess, she had an red bob with side bangs. She has a good build and she wore an blood red tank top with leggings. And to my surprise her wongs are pure black.

I then heard Sky sick in a breath, i grinned inwardly, he might be love struck now.

"and this is dawn, she isnt Exactly a mute, but indercircumstances it hapend" misty said with an glare to a lid in the back of the class(i think his name is lucas.)

"And her power is melodies and wind" misty continued on

Dawn looked around her group, they barely gave a nod back before, she showed her wings

Everyon gasped again, her wings were the biggest yet! They were an beaitiful golden color and with small delicate looking swirl design at the edge of her wings. Everytime they flutter, they would sparkle in a millions ways

then Dawn started these weird hand signs which Maddie translated," shes says that we wont be of any concern to you all" she said smirking

"My...how powerfull you all are. All elementals" my teacher breathed out. And itbis true. There ls baeely any elementals around now, the human world had killed most.

* * *

Maddie

"well... uh... there seems to be not enough seats, i' ll order some for you" Ms. Waver said dazed

after she left, allmost all the boys, which means the ones who broke up with us are left out, came up to us.

"Hey! I know sogn language, the names Damion!" Said an energectic blonde, obiously to dawn

while dawn just smiled softly and waved

"Yo! Mads didnt think youd be here," said an familiar ruff voice

When I turned around it was my borther! "Bro! Whatcha doing here?" I saod after i fist butted him.

"I could ask you the same thing" i smirked

"Well... uh..." he said rubbing his neck sheepishly

"Moms Soo gotta here this" i getting my evil smile on

* * *

Misty

while maddie was, shockingly, talking to her twin brother. I turned to see an giy looking at me

"Hey, my names Vincent" said the tan spiky haired boy. ," do you do any sports?"

"Yea, I do! I do track and swimming!" I said happily

"i do swimming too! Wanna race later after school? Loser has to treat them" he said taking his hand out.

"Sure!" I said taking his hand

* * *

May

i saw misty shaking hands with am spiky haired guy, its great to see her smiling again, besides us. I bet she made an bet again...(XP)

I felt an tap on my shoulder, when I turned around i saw an cute looking guy with white spiky hair

"Hey my names brandon, and your wongs are awsome!" He said examining them.

"really thanks! I brush them so that theu wont turn crinkly" i srunch up my nose

"Hah, thats good. You know ypur really cute when you do that." He siad

i blushed," d-do what?" i stammered

"this" then he tickled me.

"ahhaa! B-brandon s-stop! T-that tickles!" I laughed holding my stomache

* * *

Leaf

I was sitting at my desk, reading the book,' When worlds collide' l, when a guy spoke up

"What part are you on?" He asked.

this guy was cute i guess...

i lay my book down closley

"Sorry, but who are you?" I said

"Oh! Sorry, Im Black." He said sheepishly

"Funny name" i smirked

"Yours too" he retorted back

"Touche" i smiled

"So what do you think of the book so far?" He askd

"great, ive seen the movie, but the book is better" i pointed to the book

"isnt it always?" He said jokingly

little did we see, five boys green with evny(joke uninteded for drew)

* * *

Lunch

Maddie

After, four periods, finally! Lunch!

I didntly go up to the line, since mays going to eat it all.

i searched for my brother, untill i finally Found an velvet red head. Next to an, blue head?

" yo" i said slidong down to an seat across from them."so who are you?" I asked

But he didnt answer, theu both eere looking at my lunch, it was normal enoguh. Tuna fish salad with an juice smoothie

"Dudette, is that all? After what David(my twin brother) told me you eat like a pig." He gaped

"what?!DAVID!" I said whacking him continuesly

"ow! Ow o-ow! Ok! SORRY!" He finally shouted out, " anways" he said rubbing the spott i hit him," this is Auston, he used to live next us remember?"

i wacked my brain for that memory, but nothing came up.

"Maybe ths might help." He pushed Austen forward my face

"wha-ackk!" I accidently punched him(with lighting included) across the mess hall.

"Whoopies" i said feeling a bit guilty

i looked around some more, then i saw may gaping at the sight pf the mess hall, i guess itbwas an looker, for may that is.

it was really big, with multiple lines of buffet(very bad!) Amd five different kinds of machines filled with different kind of drinks. The seat were comtfy too.

"May! Get your lunch and get you butt over here!" I yelled

i got soem few stares but i scared them all away with my' scare' glare

i turned back tp see my brother looking at me weirdly

"what?" I said taking an nibbled of my salad

"Its just that, you changed alot since I went with uncle" he said smiling sad

"yea well... people change for a reason" i said shaking my head sadly

"soo... why are you really jere?" He said changing the subject.

"Some revenge here amd there." I shrugged

"want help?" He asked

"no way... last time, it made you come here remember?! And besides cant i see my own brother?" I fake an sad face

"Hahah, fine... but dont get in trouble" he winked, then he left

then everybody came.

"Hey Guys" i said finishing my small salad

"Yo. Looks like Mays going to like it here again" misty sweat dropped at the leaning tower of food may brought

"sometimes i wonder how sje is still so skinny" leaf said not looking up from her book

' yea' signed Dawn

"i feel bad, if it wasnt for that..." i signed

' no need to worry! Im fine! And besides i can blst anyone off who tries to make me talk!" She said happily. Too happily

"Dawn, i think your turning to Evil Dawn again" leaf said closing her book

all dawn retort back was sticking out her tounge

" im going to go to the library to return this. Bye giys!" Leaf said flying off

"i hav to go too. Ms. Waver said she would like me to talk to her about the sports that are coming up" mistu saod

"you know, you are really weird, you have wings that came be easily damaged by water and yet you still swim" i said shking my head.

"Hey! I hav my water wongs on right now." She retorted back

"whatEver. I havto go follow leaf so that she wont fall down from the latters again" i said thorwing my emty bins away

"Dawn your on may duty" then i flew away as fast i could so that i woudlnt be hit by one of dawns air balls

* * *

Gary

I was walking down the hall hands in my pocket, after i was free from those stalker fan girls. Then i Saw leaf zooming down the hall, toward the library, i ran after her(what Im not a fairy! Im a hero not an fairy), but then hode behind a fake bush, when Leaf stopped in front of lucas

"how dare you show your face here!" She shouted

Huh? Did they go out or somthing? If they did why i outta, wiat the gary oak would never do that... calm down gary

"look i-" he started

" YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!" She hissed

good thing the halls were empty or everbody would be spreading rumors right now.

"Y-YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP HER! NOW SHE CANT TALK TO US ANYMORE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS WHEN YOU CANT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR OWN FRIENDIS TALKING ABODUT?!" Leaf said now tears in her eyes

wait, what cant talk...but beofre i could listen anymore i was cut off by an hnd over my mouth

i then was dragged into an empty classroom, to face... maddie?

"Well well... us two in a empty room. How does that lead too?" I smirked

"douchbag and his stupid assumptions." She said to no one particullair

"hey! Im here you know!" I said trying to pry out of these lighting handcuffs

"dont bother gdtting out of those, they ' re likd chinses hanfcuffs" she waved her hand and mummbling more about why she had to be stuck like this.

i looked down at my haands. And she was right they were prssed mmuch xmore closely. Great.

"How much have you heard?" Madie asked suddenly

"not much, just that lucas was supposed to prtect someone and the person lost her voice." I said bluntly. Then it clicked. Cant talk... friends with leaf...

"Dawn! Its dawn right? Something went wrong with her right?!" I said suddenly

Maddie looked at me, as if thinking ' really? I NVER knew...' , then said some very colorfull words

"I really dont want to do this but ...you can come out now." Maddie waved out her hand to an shadowed corne

"Really? I can?" Said the most melodic voice i have ever heard

"dawn?" I said shocked when she came out

* * *

review! Sorry for the mispelles and bad grammer!


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy! Sorry for the bad spelling. Bad grammer!

LEAF

I left them, i smirked at thought. Of that bastard' s face

Flashback

"hi. I' m Leaf Green. As maybe you can guesing from my name. My power is nature" I said while ' accidently' making Gary blue by my vines."Oh! IM soooo sorry! Thought there was bug on your face." I said my word. dripping with sarcasm

"Oh wait it was you" i said low enough so that the teacher wouldbt hear, but my bffs laugh

Then I steped up a bit more, to show my new green wings

I smirked in satifaction to see the faces of amamazment.

* * *

I flew excitedly to the library. If i could i would grow the fake bushes, but sadly and stupidly they are fake. Who thought of that stupid idea? Fake bushes dontbhave the glamor of the real bushes

I stopped immedately in front of someone who should die

* * *

Gary

I looked in amIzment and in a bit of an daze. Dawns voice is amazing.

"But how?..." i trailed off

"Dont ask." Maddie threathend

"Gary could you please not tell anyone about this? Please? I would rather keep it a secret."

Dawn said sweetly and yet mencingly at the same time "

i-i. Ya!" I said, knowing i cant keep my mouth shut.

"oh and gary, if you do tell. Dawn." Maddie saod putting ear plungs in

"What-" but then i was met by an ear slipting screech.

* * *

Leaf(after gary left)

"You should be dead! LOOK WHAT HAPPEND TO DAWN!" I said tears now flowing dpwn my face.

"I- i know... i dodnt know what happend seriously! Dawns sttarted to jave these mod swings and then she just ... ran off. Then you know what happened...

* * *

Flashback

It was when we were still our old selves in Lillyvalley.

Where are you!" Eveyong shouted in the forest.

i came up to the clearing the plants said they found a girl.

"No!" I gasped when i found Dawn uncosiuos in front of all the legendary pokempn(and i mean ALL THE LEGENDARY)

"She shall live but under a curse. If you wish, you and your friends may carry an fraction of this burden and gift." Cresselia said.

By the time she finshed everyone of my bffs came.

we looked at dawn once and said together, " we each carry the gift of the legendaries"

"Very well. Leaf Green. You shall have the spirit of shaymin. Maddie Heavans shall have the spirit of girantina Misty Waterflower shall have the spirit of suicune. May Malple you shall have the spirit of Entei. And dawn the cursed chld shall have the most powerfullest and most burdan fullest legendaries. Arceus and Meloetta. Every legendary pokemon spirit will be a part of you now. Consider this an gift and a curse. they may make you more powerfull but control is key. Pokemon are wild, we will try to get out, by that time you wil have an battle within yourself" Darkrai said

then we blackend out.

* * *

"You know she can go crazy if shes nOt calm!" I was going to say more, but from my acute Sense of hearing, i heard dawm screech

i curses inwardly, "thos is not over. You knpw there is another eason why we cant trust you" i hissed running toward the screech.

* * *

Maddie

i was mono faced when i saw Gary cringe at the sound of dawns "bad person voice

then the door opend, came in all the other girls That missed out in the action

"What happened!" Misty said going to dawn

"What did you do gary?!" Leaf shouted to an gary who has swirls in his eyes

"I didnt do anyrhing..." he slured sawying

"ITS ALL YOUR FUDGING FAULT!" Leaf screamed her hands in her face. Then she ran out , that seemed shlae gary out of dawns confusion voice

"should we go after her?" Gary said looking still sonewhat confused

"No shit sherlock!" I said jumping to fly to catch up to her.

"Leaf! Leaf where are you!" We shouted for her(minus dawn), this is totally de ja vu.

"she better not end up lke dawn..." i mummbled looking down for the darkered hair brunnette

"Why?" Said a person next to me

then on reflex i zapped him or her,"OH GOSH Im- o wait im glad i hit. You" i said wjen i saw the person was sky

"Geez, when did you get powerful?" He wheezed out

"why should i tell you? It seemed pretty clear you wanted nfothing of my life sonce we broke up." I stated crossong my arms

"Didnt seemed like it when you flirted with me." He smirked

"its called "acting"" i said, " also you sure are gulible to something like that. Im mean i gained some wieght no glasess and poof! You come running back along. Didnt change your ways did you?" I said walking toward him at each word. by now we are nose to nose

as if on cue he smirked at the distance, "oh gee if you like me that much then why dont you just say so?"

"Oh you wish." I smiled evily at him, but before i could say anymore. I saw leaf pass by.

i flew off with out a word, i heard sky curse himself for not knowong the flying speel(a/n:the boys are warlocks)

"Leaf! Stop! Comeon stop!" I said despretatly

"CALM DOWN!" I screeched.

"remeber youur emotions are more sensitive now that shaymins in you." I said soothingly

"Yes..." she said vacantly floating down.

"comeon class started" i said pulling on her shoulder.

* * *

paul! Yay!(PAUL: GO THE FUDGE AWAY!)

We were in the middle of an lesson, with the smell of an burning sky. Courtasy to mayle or madly...

then suddenly the girls came in, leave(LEAF!) had big puffy eyes.

then gary walked in looking really dazed, he mustve done something bad, or he wouldnt look that daze

"girls! Gary! Where have you been your are twenty minutes late!" Ms. Lily or waved pr whatever(GET THE NAMESS SRAIGHT!)

"We ' re sorry Miss Waver. Gary was being mean to Leafy. So we had to pull gary apart leaf and gary from killing him." Maddie said too sweetly. From which was impressive, since she was tan but had black and blod red clothesand fish nets.

"Err well yes. Girls sits down... and umm.." ms. Waver? Ya ms. Waver said uncertainly

"oh am miss waver? Garys not well since leaf almost choked him to death. Can he go to the infirmary?" May sajd cutly(and no i do not have feelings to her. Just generaly)

i saw drew(hes in front of me) sucl in a breath from mays 'cuteness'

"uhh yes sure... ummm, ms green care to go with him? Since you uhh... um... did the damage" ms waver aaid a litrle bit dazed

"yes miss. Waver" chorused the girls, minis dawn. i saw maddie whisper something into garys ear, which he paled at.

wonder what really happend... i Turned from them to see the firece gaze of troublesome, she looked sad and yet furious as if blaming me.

* * *

ash(ASH:food?)

while everyone else was gaping at the girls i was gaping at one person only. Misty, she looked great, as if feeling my gaze she turned around to look at me. Her surprise turned into an icy glare, i immedately shrunk fmdown into my seat. But not before I saw dawns wings glimmer to an ripped wings. But as it was there for an second. It left in a blink

* * *

Review! Sorry fpr the bad spelling and grammer!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Sorry for the bad spelling and grammer!

* * *

two weeks later...

dastoppN: YAY! DRESSES DRESSES AND MPRE DRESES!)

After the bell rang, i franitcally flew off "whoa! W

hy are you in a rush?! Are you needed somewhere?" Misty whispered the last part

i shook my head no, and pointed to my wings. Its been weeks since ive brushed them, so they are are prickly right now.

"k, lets go to the forest, its...queiter there." Misty said

' should we wait for the others?" I signed

"Nah, they will catch up anyhow. And vesides may will come in three two-" Misty counted off

"Hey guys!" May said flying up next to me

i giggled and clapped in laughter.

"what? What?!" May saidspeeding up so that shes infront of us.

"nothing! Comeon, dawn needs help with her wings." Misty said zooming past us.

"H-hey wait!" May said trying to catch up.

i giggled once more then flied up ahead to the red head amd brunntte. Maybe of I was more careful, I would of notice the five shadows

* * *

"phew. Ok this is a good spot sp lets-" may said

"Ypu giys!" Saod two voices

"see dawn i told you. They would find us anyway" misty saod smirking

"you know you coupdve waited for us" leaf complained

"Good thing mays voice is so loud" maddie smirked

"hey!" May protested

"you guys... dawn and her wings?" Misty pionted out to the fighting girls

"oh yea!" Leaf said

i nodded my head, then waved my hands on my left wing. The wing shimmered and showed an ripped wing.

i looked away slighty, shamed of myself.

"Hey. Its ok, we will always be with you. Mrs. Platnium(dawns mom) might be with you, but she always lpved. You" misty said gently

"Ya. And c' mon! Dawns is- wait whats that?" May said suddenly

we all turned to a bush that seemed a bit fatter then the rest.

"damn it! I forgot to feel the grounds. Five people behind there." Leaf cursed

"maddie if you please." Misty said pointing tl the bush

"my pleasure." And with that maddie zapped the bush. After that bright light, i said, " maddie, maybe you could lesson down the lighting. Someone could get killed" i coughed

"thats the point" maddoe said shrugging amd pulling two burnt boys out by the ear. Only i gasped it was them.

"hey hey! OW!"

"that hurts you know!" Siad both gary and sky

then came out the other three burnt boys

"aw man. My burgers fried" ash complained

i think he was going to say more but he was whacked in the head by mistys mysterious mallet, seriously i dont think there magic for that huge mallet

after the burnt boys gape at ash unconscious, they turned to gasp at me

"oh no!" I said frantically trying to cover up the wing.

"w-what happend?" Drew croaked out.

i froze an sat crouched down, knees tucked in close

"h-hey... what..." sky crouched down touching my arm

"dont!" Maddie warned

too late. I screammed

* * *

Misty(finally...)

all of us girls covered our ears. But the boys werent so lucky. And jist when ash woke up(sadly) dawns terrified screamed made him faint again.

" misty!" The rest of girls shouted still covering their ears.

"on it!" I yelled back

dawn was still screaming when i put my arms down, but i have to calm her dOwn

(my own song! Do not steal!)

_Once over the moutains_

_twice over seven seas_

_thrice is the is the price for the gift_

_drift along the water_

_where no one shall destroy the peacefull land_

_once over the mountains_

_twice over the seven seas_

_Thrice for the price of the burden_

_it is where you shall set sail..._

_where your freedom shall lay..._

i sang softly, by the time i finished dawn was just rocking back and forth tears in her eyes, and jist saying, "dont dont DONT."

"May leaf. Fly her off, ill tell them." I sghed

we all knew we have to tell them why is dawn acting this wya. The once cheerfull, the happy go lucky gal os now a mute and a scared girl.

"k. Dawny... come on lets go." Leaf cooed

then after soem peruasion, they flee away with an unstable winged dawn. My sad and regretfull face tirmed into hatered amd revengeful when they were out of sight.

i turned around to the group of boys that did this to us. Or one of the boys that did this to HER.

"YOU!" I screamed at paul

I was going to punch him in the face but, curse maddie and her agility. She stopped me just inches infront of an surprised paul

"whoa. Why the hell is it pauls fault?!" Gary exclaimed

"You KNEW HER THE BEST!" I still screamed into his face but was pulled back by maddie grabbing my hanfs

"stop it misty! MISTY CALM THE CRAP DOWN!" Maddie scream finall tired of my resitance

"fine. i ll do it only becuase dawn could here me." I huffed out

"what? They' re at the PTHER SIDE OF THE FOREST!" ash said waving his arms, which i never notoced that he even wokw up

"besides you said you were going to tell us." Sky pointed out.

my face still hatefull looking at the boys, i sat down on a neatby log and stared at paul

"ill say this once only so losten carfully." I orderd

"After you bastards broke up with us, dawn took it hard. We knew she was sensitive. PAUL lnew she was really sensitive about her emotions. Dawn would always would have these terrible seizures. She would break everything and cry terribly. She wpuldnt talk for days." I sighed

"do you know paul. Dawns family used her as a tool? Joanna adopted dawn, she loved her all her heart, but she died when she was only eight. She was always alone, she only had us as family. Me amd my sisters took her in. But i could tell she still felt unloved, uncertain, and most of all depressed. When she started dating you, she aas estactic when she made you finnaly talk or even just smirk. She was in love. You were her FIRST LOVE! Dawn , shd just took that break up as invintation to xdestroy herself." I said on the verge of tears.

i took a shaky breathe and started again," one day she had the most horrible seizure, she- she ripped one of her own wings. And when they were just turning out so beautifully, she ripped cut putt water on them without her wtaer conplely destroyed her left wing. Saying theres no use of it if no one is there for her." I saod glaring at paul

"that all happend because you son of bitches made that stupid prank. She cant even fly now. Her most efective power was wind. Now look at her! A part of her self LITERALLY DIED BECUASE OF YOU!" i finshed huffing, standing up

"misty " maddie warned glaring at my glowing body.

"I DONT CARE! THEY DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED! THEY DID THIS TO DAWN!" I screamed lashing out the sprit suicune

My mouth yelled out the legendaries name and immedatly made an blizzard

"MISTY" Maddie yelled

but i was too sucked in my sadness to notice. My eyes were glowing light blue, and my form was flickering between mime and suicunes

But before i could freeze the already half frzoen boys, maddie used part of her spirit and used dragon breath

it was freezing cold but then it suddenly turned painfully hot

my form stopped glowing and my eyes turned back to normal

i came down onto my hands and knees. Overcomed by the sudden tiredness, i was breathing hard beacasue the overuse of my power

"M-Misty... i told you to calm down." Huffed out an tired maddie. Smoke coming out of her hands

"W-What just happend?!" Exclaimed ash

"those were pokemon powers how..?!" Gary breathed out

"shut it. All im going to say is this all happend becuase of you and and you stupid discriminating pranks" i flinched at my frostbited arm.

"lets go misty, yours arm, water will help" maddie saod taking one hand over her shoulder

"lets go" and then we flew off where the other girls are

* * *

som! Bad or good?! Review! Sorry for the bad spelling and grammer!


	6. Chapter 6

When daytime turns to night,When the moon shines bright,When you're tucked in tight,When everything's softly to that place,Where the thoughts run free,There come face to faceWith who you want to be, soSwim across ocean blue,Fly a rocket to the moon;You can change your life,Or you can change the a chance, don't be afraid,Life is your o live;Take a chance and then the best has yet to comeMake a wish, it's up to the strength inside,Then watch your dreams come don't need a shooting star,the magic's right there in your heart;Close your eyes,Believe and make a wish...(mays mine! Its just the lyrics got them at bullpapiedia

REVIEW! Sorry for the bad spelling and grammer!

* * *

I aslo forgot the disclaimer! AGH!  
Disclaimer:Pokemon is soooo not mine!

* * *

Sky(hey babe):

Me and the guys were dumbstruck... h-h-ow did they become so powerful?

"H-hey guys... weren't they... p-pokemon moves?" Ash stammered

"Y-yeah.."gary shakedliy laughed

I shook my head to clear the thought, when I saw a flash of pink light flashed in the sky for an second before is dissapeard

"W-whoa did you guys see that?" I said in awe, really there really never was an fairy who could really bring a light up into the sky

"You guys... do you think the girls might be in trouble?" Drew asked for once not stammereing in our group

"After all that happend, YOU think the girls are in trouble?" Paul scowled at them, he should be mad. I would if I was tied for first place at school in both academics and magix.

"Hey it wwas just an excuse. Curiousity killed the cat." Drew flipped his green hair

(side track thought from sky: Wonder what kind of products does he use to keep in green...)

"Yea! Lets go!" Ash said happily running past us and toward the dissapeared light

"H-hey wait, ASH!" We all said(besides paul he just snarled, bad paul!) crap, why does he have to be in tack? ughhhh

Drew cought up with him since he was also in track, and pulled his collar," You dumbass! Why did you run of like that! Arceus would know what will happen if they see us!" yelled drew

"C'mon," Paul said putting an invisiblitiy spell over us.

"Ack! Wait, cool paul!" Ash said putting one of his arms around him

"Get OFF!" snarled Paul, and push ash off

"Wait! Wont, Leaf know where hear since her power is basically nature?" Gary said

I smirked in wardly at that comment, " Gar bear! I didnt know you thought about dear ole leafy!" I said innocently

"Shut up" Gary said blushing, which I laughed at

"As much as that was funny, he's right. c'mon" Drew flipped his hair before using a spell for us to leviatate a few inches off the ground

"Cool, this better work" I mummbled the last part, Drew was known to make mistakes in the air element, since he was, like all of us, more in the magixs(*)

We walked untill we saw a meadow up a head(A/N: REMEMBER THIS IS THE MEADOW HIDEOUT! AHH!)

We quickly hid behind a bush trying to get nearer

I had a sense of de ja vu before dawns cry interupted me

'I loved him so much, I-I " dawn cried her knees tucked in and rocking back and forth

"We know dawn, but hush,it going to be all right" Misty said motherly spraying a little water on dawn' s wings

or hould I say wing, I looked at the ripped one it did look like someone ripped it off, but besides that it was still that beautifull golden color

"Come on dawn smile for us! We will always be here with you" May said softly

I saw drew turn his head fast toward her at Mays voice

Gotts talk to him later...

I saw maddie whisper into may ears before she nodded and went back to brushing dawns now slitghty wet wings

INCERT MAYS SONG HER

Wow never thought that shes a great singer

I turn to dawn who was swaying to the song,

_Once in a night slk, there a melody_

_Nevermind the humility, live while we can_

_It can last forever... depends on the melody_

_cause ojce in the night sky, we should live while we can_

_the ocean and the frassy green have never looked so bright!_

_cuse i believe that after each melody _

_We could light up the sky while we can..._

_cause each melody has it own meaning_

_ine that will not bent..._

_cause i belive that we can..._

_make a melody..._

_ahine birght as much it can..._

(my song! Do not take!

Everything in within a one mile radius was queit

"dawn... what..." leaf said out of the daze first

theb dawn started to cry, " Dawn." Maddie sais ruffly

"The boys are damn, we should forget about them. We are going to forgwt them. Got it?" Maddie said sternly

i looked at maddie in awe. She changed so much

she always wore long skirts that went past jer knee amd long tshirys no matter the weather...

now she wore incrediblyshort shorts or skirts with fish nets and combt boots. Her shirts either loomed wriped or in patches, which showed a gothic look, it dodnt help the fact that she had velvet colored hair and that she is tam, making her look godly

"i snapped at my roveire when leaf said," Come on! Im tored! I need to get out." Leaf pouted

"fine fine" misty waved off

"yes!" Leaf damced before a flash of light engulfdd her. After that blinding experience, we, and paul too, gaped at her.

her hair style was in waves in the color of mahogny with lime green strips. Her out changed to, she had a red brown non strap shirt that ended just below her chest(and no im not a pervert! Its the truth! Garys the pervert...)

she had see through sliky slighty red fabric down her stomache and connect sith he shorts that ended one inch down her butt (sky: ok maybe im a tad bit of a pervert so what?)

Her shorts were the same color as her top but she had a neon green belt. Her boots where lime green and up to her knees

"hh that felt good. Holding my power are so annoying! " leaf pouted once again

"We know" the girls(minis dawn she was still humming) chorused

"ha- wait," leaf leaned down next to one of the tree before she turned facong our direction

"get out boys" she said wrapping vines around us.

* * *

Review! Sorry fort he bad grammer and spelling!


	7. Chapter 7

Sory for that bad spelling. Bad grammer!

* * *

Drew

We wereng on the vines that leaf put around our throats and torso.

"Why are you guys here?" May demanded. I all could do is make choking souns and point toward the vine. She rolled her yes before signaling to let go, immedately I started to breathe again, "Now let Me ask you one more time WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE. AGAIN?!" May demanded once more

"We -BREATH- saw - breath- an pink- breath- light." I said taking in all the air, hands on my knees

I heard Maddie groan in the back ground before as said, "And we were curious!"

I cursed, at the werided look the girls gave ash before turning to us. "You better keep this a secret Hayden" May hissed

"Oh? Why should we? Why should we keep the secret _airhead_" I smirked, my breath finally back, and flipped my bangs

Then instead of yelling infront of my face, she turned red, took a breath, then calm down. "Well _Andrew _we could make you forGet or did you forget dawn over here? Or any of us?" She smiled too sweetly, her eyes a different message

My smirked grew wider at that suggestion, which may saw, "No no NO! Ew goss grass head. I was talking about our powers. Dawn can litterly kill you justy from her voice." she huffed and crossed her arms

Then I noticed everyone, beside dawn and paul(dawns was hmmm and her eyes was close while paul was against a tree eyes closed) was watching us argue back and forth like a tennis ball game

"And besides that we could easily kill you. or watch after you." May finshed

I looked at the guy for help, which they avoided from, I was so NOT going to die, or be watched by them...May is such a distracter!(A/N:Dont know if its a good thing or not...really)

"We' ll be watched. " I said glaring at her

Then in a flash of bright lights, the girls changed like leaf.

Dawns: her hair tunred host pink with navy blue streakes, that was in a high pony tail which ended past her outfit is similar to an cheerleader but it was two piece. her out fit was pink with navy blue hue strips on the edges. On her hands were hot pink fingerless gloves(you know that had a ring for the middle finger) that ended at her elbows. Her left wing still ripped and the right wing unharmed with its still unatural beauty. Her boots were dark blue ankle boots with white pink at the rim

Misty: Her outift was a two peice, lght turqoise with yellow around the edges. Instead of skort she had shorts, that had short yellow legging coming from it. See thorugh yellow fabric came from the end of mistys top to the end of her short shorts(kind of like those running shorts with leggings coming out.) Her hair was all light tuturqoise, a bit darker than her outift, with purple stripes down her now lobg side pony tail

Maddie: Her outfit was an on piece dress. Her spagettie straps were dark red, while the dress itself was midnighr black. Her ruffles at the mini dress(all the shorts and dress has shorts under) were back and red ulternating after each other before it ended at her mid thigh. She had fishnets coming down until it stoped at her dark vevelt red knee high boots. Her hair turned black with strangely golden yellow highlights. Her gloves were also fishnetted and ended at her wrist

May: Whoa. She changed alot Then before. Her outfit was orange and red two peice. The top was red with orange at the edges that ended just below her chest. While her bottom piece was an red skirt with alternartating red and orannge ruffles and orange leggings that ended at mid thigh. She had an red knee length boots, with sliver at the rims of the top and bottom of the hair was bright orange more vibrant then mistys original color, with sliver higlights. Her fingerless biker gloves where sliver and red that ended at the wirsts. Her haIr was an metailic silver with orange higlights and was let up in an long french braid, beside two pieces of hair framing her fair face.

"Whoa. Where did you flget these outifts?" Sky said leaning towards Maddie.

"Come any cloer and I swear you wont be able to make childeren." maddie said venomsly that made Sky walk back a mule away from hee. I chuckled at his behavior, " But seriously, why the outfits?" I asked still smirkIng

"The outfits was Dawns fault. She designed the whole outfits. But at least their fashionable and comfy." Misty said crossing her arms.

"W-wait Dawn designed them?" Gary said laughing.

"Keep on laughing Gare bear. We see who'll laugh after they' ve been pelted by sparxs." Leaf warned

"I-IM sorry...HAHAHAH" Gary said on his knees still laughing. But then he started to burn amd sparxs started popping out.

"HA, ha Ow! OW OW! OK I get it!" Gary yelled jumping around

After a while they went away, but all of us was still dumbstruck. I heard dawn gigle in the back ground before I facedMay."Dont look at me. It was either dawn or leaf. Or the other girls. I would only do that wjen I'm being attacked." She said putting her hands up defennsivly. Her expression smug.

"Yea. Right. Your the only persn whos able tto do that?" I snorted, shoot

"Gasp! Drew Hayden SNORTED?!" May fienged surrisment

"hhaha very funny, but really." i glared

"I dont know why I should talk to Parelsy here." May grumbled

"Excuse me?" I glared

"Ooh sorry princess. I didnt know you like to be ignored" May said walking forward

"Well at least I am not a piggish airhead." I smirked flping my fringe

"Why you! Ugh!" May said red and now nose to nose.

Before I could retort back, I was captured by vines,"Leaf! Stop that!" I said struggling

"Who said it was her? " may said now behind me

"ahaha stop joking." I said trying to conjutur up an fire spell to burn the vines up.

"No you dont grass head" she said deflaming my somewhat somking hand.

"wha- Hey Mhhh!" I tried to say more but I was stoped my an water vall infront of my mouth.

"Uhh...he cant breathe luke that." Ash said pionting.

"He has an nose." May huffed

i struggled some more, amd try to talk but at it came out was, ' muhblgurler'

"C' mon lets tie them." Misty said engufling Ash in an water ball

"WHAT? AHH" The two plays said. Gary was tied up in a similar way like me, but the vines on his were a darker shade of green then mine

Sky was incased of an black shadow ball" Hey! OW!" He shouted hitting the shadow ball

"Shut the crap up! If your going to talk some more than you wouldnt mind getting hurt right? Any movement in here bsides breathing would set up an shock wave to you so i sugest you dont talk!" Maddie spat out

Suddenly I was freed, I was going to run for it but May stopped me by engulfing me in a birght ball of host light. Dang it!

While, I was melting, I think paul was in the most wprst one, well besides ash. I dont know if he can breathe in that water ball. Paul was closing his ears shut with his hands and was down on his knees inside a light gold ball." What is that dawn?' Leaf asked leaning on her.

"oh! Its my new creation. Its sound proof and has more most worst cries ever!" Dawn chirped, wow wonder how Paul broke up with her that she would hate him so much she would hurt him enough to kill him

"You know that might kill him" May said leaning on dawns other shoulder

"Not really. But this might." Dawn said walking up and moving an invisible dial up, paul then seemed to be shouting or screaming but we couldnt hear me since it was soundproof

"Dawnellia Pearl Platinum! Do not go voilent on me!" Misty said sternly

"Yes, MOTHER" Damw said gigling while stretching the word mother. For a while, we saw a small glimpse of the real dawn, the girl who wasnt broken on the inside. Someone who was confident the happy go lucky gal.

then she turned down the invisible dial, for then which paul stoped sceeaming and flinching but his hands were on his ears still.

"Maddie would you do the honors" Leaf asked looking all to smug

"Sure thing. Leah" Maddie said smirking before a haze came out of her hamds

I heard Leaf say, "Hey! Dont get my name mixed up! "

"Sure thing Leah." May giggled

Then I blackend out

* * *

Review please! Sorry for the bad grammer and spelling!


	8. Chapter 8

' sorry for bad grammer and spelling!

I also forgot to describe Sky! sorry!

Cousion of drew his hair ice blue, clothes black, white and sliver. Eyes dark Indigo

* * *

Ash

I woke up groaning from the numbness in my hands

"Dude, you wake up now? Look at your hands!" Sky cried

I turned my half closed eyelids toward where my hands should be. Immedately woke up, "HOLY CHEEZE! WHAT HAPPEND TO MY HANDS!" I yelled my hands were purple and blue, my hands were ties tightly with frozen ice, "COOL! Does anyone have blue razberry syrup?" I asked looking around. Gary was with thick dark green leaves, look at me like 'wtf'

Sky was blowing ice blue locks out of his face, his hands ted with literal lighting. Some times engery zapping out

Paul was looking far off, his hands tied with sun gold light

Drew still dozing off, but woke up as soon as his head slid off the tree we were leaning on. his hands were tied with blazing fire.

'What? It ICE CREAM!" I said looking back at Gary

"NO its not, I can pretty much see steam coming off of it! Its dried ice! Once you put your tongue on it your tongue will burn!" Gary retorted back

"It's not really dry ice. It an illusion" giggled an mystical voice

Out from the shadows, came in dawn, in the most pink glory. Her dress is a pink mini dress, with mays dark blue biker pants. and pink flats, her nails were also hot pink and rotating to light pink.

"How in the world did we not see you?" Sky said astonished

"Simple, one of my powers are illusions. Gosh, thought you would remember." Dawn said shaking her head

"I thought you were a mute. What happened?" I asked looking appaled

"I am technacalily not a mute, but under circumstances I have to stay a mute in some places." she shrugged

"Under what circumstances?" Drew asked

"Nothing you should pay about. Anyway, the girls don't know that I am here so you have to cooraporate, or I will scream so that the girls will make you go thorugh hell. " Dawn skipping happily

"But if you think you have gone thorugh that, then you are weak. I have gone through a crap of a lot worse." she growled the last part.

"Yes, Ma' am!" I said scared for my life.

"I know the others are still mad about the past, but they have good reasons. so don't be mad at them." Dawn said sitting down on a stump.

"What about you? Aren't you mad at us? You did rip off a part of your left wing" Sky said

"Watch it, or that lighting will be for real. All of your burns or scars from today and yesterday was an illusion. I wanted some revenge I guess. And my wing was all of your guys fault anyway. You guys should know that I was sensitive, we have known each other since toddlers before you turned, 'popular'" Dawns said saying popular sacrastically

"We were friends?" I said searching my mind, then suddenly I was pelt with tiny pieces of ice.

"Yes, if you don't remember, then I could actually kill you." Dawns aid her eyes turning gold

'Um..." I said going backwards

"Anyway to freshen up your memeory here," Dawn waved her hand and then the air shimmered utill a fuzzy view of Magixs came on

The fuzzynes cleared, then showed up the eight year old version of our selves and some girls laughing at the riverside park

"Who are they?" Sky asked, then he was engulfed by water, similar to mine previously, but it was a darker color than mine, a similar color to Lucas's hair

"What happend to those smartalecs..." i heard dawn grumble

"Hey! We ARE smart! I got seventy five on my last test! My highest score yet!" I yelled

then Dawn giggled, " Nice ash, but" her face turned back to that stony demanor

"This picture is US. back when we were toddlers. The other girls forgot of course. You guys too. Ever since you guys became all 'popular' you ditched us. I had my moms help to fortget about you guys at age of eight." She said

"Why would you do that?!" Gary exclaimed

"Because I knew you guys will hurt us if you left us for the fangirls. I didnt want them to get hurt too early. I was prety smart when i was that age. So i took all of the betrayal, plus the added leaving from sky and Maddie." She hung her head sadly

"I took it all, the feeling when you guys left the so called boring part of school to the ' popular part' . im more sensitive now. I turned into an orphane just after a year my mom put the spell on." She smsiled weakly

Everyone was silent except for some sniffles from dawn

then suddenly dawn perked up," but now i want a favor from you guys!" She clapped

"What?!" Drew said looking abast

"Since you guys left us, about two times. I want you to do me a favor! I will set you free also. But you gusy will srill be watched" she still amiled happily

"What! No! How can we even belive that we were friends? Your the fairy for illusions! You couldve just made up that story and picture!" Sky protested

"You know I can easliy make you do as I say. I didnt just say my powers are just two. All of us girls have more than five kind of power." Dawn said menincing

"thats blackmail!" I cried out

* * *

Review! Sorry for the bad spelling and grammer!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the bad spelling and grammer! oh and sorry everbody for updating late. New school year!... second week already...

* * *

Dawn

I turned to ash my eyes a bit red, " Ashen Ketchum! Do you want to get on my bad side! What we might do is nothing compared to our pain. _MY _pain." I said looking toward to an shadowed paul.

I walked up to ash, not making any sound on the green grass, and crouched down in fronot of him, I tried to look as happy as I can, which must've been believable since Ash grinned right back, then hummed something. Immedately ash lost his smile, then his eyes glazed over, signlaing that my magix had work. Series of gasps were heard when Ash stood up, his eyes still glazed, and started to dance, as best as he can with his hands tied up.

"Enough." I said dusting off imaginary dust off my full uniform. Immedately he stopped, then he plopped down.

"Uh... is he ok?" Drew said look curiuosly over to ash.

"Yea. He would just have some brusies that misty would have to fix up." I said clapping my hands. "Anyway! That favor... I need you guys to help protect the girls!" I said pionting to them my smile happy, but my eyes saying 'if you say no, then too bad'

"wHAT! But you guys are pwerful and stuff! Why do you need us to help you?!" Sky exclaimed

"My girls still have some troubles with there pwers, including mine. As you could've seen from misty's and maddie's little 'tantrum' we still need to work on our tempers and emotions." I siad looking t my nails for any dirt on them.

'' Tch. Trouble some and her friends, of course they are weak." I heard Paul say or even grumble for the first time

''wHAT DID YOU SAY!?" i said my voice calm and deadly

"Not only you are loud with your music, your real voice is too, troublesome." Paul said his voice louder after each word

I could feel my ears steaming from anger as I stomped toward him, " My name is DAWN! D.A.W.N! GET IT RIGHT FOR ONCE JERK!" I exclaimed my wings fluttering fast.

"Shut up troublesome." he said once again smirking

"Uh.. paul...you can stop now.'' Gary warned

"Why i OTTA-" I said pulling up imaginary sleeves

"DAWN!" cried leaf behind me

"What?" I turned around looking innocent as possible.

All of the jaws of the boys dropped, "Hey Parlsey, your gonna get flys if you keep hanging your mouth open like that." May smirked

Drew was going to retort back, but then, "What am I going to do with you." Maddie said shaking her head.

"You guys!" I sqeualed, "The boys agreed to be our parnters for practice!" I said looking happy, for once I am

"What!" Everybody exclaimed

"You guys said you were going to do me a favor!" I pouted

"But you guys said- " Gary started before he was cutt of by my 'if you talk then you will wake up in a hole' stare.

"If yours guys ok with it, we dont want to cause truble or anything..." Leaf said, still polite as ever

"Aw.. leafy you really do care!" Gary smirked before he was sqeezed by an three inch thick vine.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even liked you..." Leaf said shaking her heand and walking toward to misty which was currently poking an unconciuos ash.

"Whats wrong with him?' Misty said poking even more

Then suddenly Ash sat up, screaming, "HUMAN HAMBURGER ACOPALYSPE!"

I saw misty three feet up in the air away from him, hand on her chest from the shock of ash' s speed before getting out her malet and hitting him with it.

"What is your problem!" Misty yelled to the groaning ash

" Human hamburger acopalyspe? What the heck was he dreaming about?" May looked in wonder

"May, you do know you dreamt about ice cream sandy right?" I said slowly, May face turned red before saying towrd to an group of red teenagers, one blue from a lack of oxygen courtasy of Leaf, " Dont." hey eyes dark red

"Any ways... since I am done with my wings...sort of. Practice time!" I said happliy putting my arms in the air.

"Hope you guys survive, Dawns the hardest to practice with." I heard Maddie say to the boys

"Hey! Just because I sent that dummy to california doesn't mean I will kill anybody!" I protested

* * *

PLEASE REIVEW! Sorry for the bad spelling and grammer!


	10. Chapter 10

Review! Also the poll is up on my account for my story, My best friend is an princess!

* * *

May(...food?)

It was a couple weeks, after the boys started to practice with us, and everytime I thought of the first time we practiced, I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

_flashback!_

"Okay! Lets get started!" Day said cheerily, and immedateliy we became cheery of her voice, by force. What ever her tone was we would feel that too, anyways...

The cheery blunnete waved her hand, and in a flash everyone had different out fits.

Mine was simple red and white running shorts with an three inch strap white tank top, of course top with orange and white fingerless gloves, also with a fire droplet ankelt

Leafs was the same thing, but green and a red shade of mahogony(a/n: dont blame me! its hard to spell it...) and just white bracelets instead of gloves. And a leaf anklet

Mistys was torqouise and deep sea blue. With out any gloves or braceltes. With a water anklet

Dawns was pink and black, and surprisingly no jewely either on her besides an gold music note anklet.

While we were admiring dawns new fashion which she claims, "Fashion is for wearing and showing, but I will not let my clothes beshowed off by being drenched in sweat."

Then we turned to the boys, boy did dawn did a good look on them.

Sky was in a simple light blue shirt, with a target on the both sides. While his shorts are black, silver, and white basket ball pants

Ash was in the same outfit, but it was a red bro tank with red and black strips along it. In the middle of his chest and back was an target. His shorts were just black, with a red line down on the sides

Gary was in a bros tank to but his were black, white, and grey stripes. Target at the chest and back. His shorts were brown with leaf green stripes

Paul, was in a t shirt with purple and black stripes, with a target in the chest and back. His hand were in the pockets of his black and purple striped(similar to everyboy here)

Drews was the ones that made my heart skip a beat. He was in a green and gray striped bro tank with a target in the chest and back. His pants were dusty green and with a white stirpe down the middle.

His arms looked so strong, like how he used to hold me, his bronze arms firmly around my waist. How he used to kiss me on the cheek.

When I saw Misty looking at me, I shook my head. Its the past. tHATS IT!

We girls flew up in the air, while dawn shouted at them," Get ready! These have some magic on them so it'll protect you, maybe.." she trailed off, before zooming into the sky to meet us

I immedately shooted a fire ball at drew, which he caught some part of it, but he was too slow to get the ashes that was in his hair. He was jumping around yelping, "OW! HOT HOT HOT! GET IT OFF!" He pranced around patting his head for the fire to burn off, all the while the girls were laughing our butts off

* * *

BRING!

"ok class, thats how you fix drews head. Remember, use proceti as wel as poisen ivy." Mrs. Alacost, our magixs fro chemistry teacher said

A hand shot in the air, " But doesnt poisen ivy make your head itch?" Brandon said nudging his head toward the beet red Drew

"Mr. Costum(a/n:made up the name folks!), how many times I tild you? Proceti, a type of exoctic plant(a.n: nope nothing) plant from the far west noresthans, make a chemical reaction thats makes the ivy burn awy the poisen, and then make the poisen to an hair growth serum." sighed Mr. Alacost.

* * *

Well thats it for now, BUT PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW!

MY BEST FRIEND IS AN PRINCESS POLL IS UP!


	11. Chapter 11

Leaf

The whole class roared, well the boys, at that comment. But I was too busy drawing of Rachel E. Dare from the Percy Jackson series, because the way the author draw the poor girl, they make her look like a bossy nerd instead of an girl with artistic talent. I finished my drawing, which I might add that it looks perfect. Her red one inch longer than shoulder length hair made her green eyes pop out, her sumg smile made me smile in satisfaction, though suddenly,

"Whoa thats great Leafy, but thats not my type, but I thought you were drawing me?" an arrogont playboy said near my ear.

My hand that was going to sign it, smear with the blue ink that i was holding to sign the dawing with, smeared the cursive words "You hit the lord of time with an blue plastic _hairbrush_" and the chin of Rachel Dare. I turned tp the person I have been working my practice on.

"GARY OAK! DO NOT CREEP ONTO ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled, but then I notIced I was standing up catching everyones attenion,

"Ms. Green, do you have anything to share with us?" Mr. Alacost said asking all but nicely

I shook my head quikly and sat down my face red, but then, "Actually, Mr. AC, Leaf here didnt do anything wrong or said anything wrong. I just suprised her and ruined her drawing of an chick." Gary said shruging as if the gaping and the glares were not there in front of him.

I saw Mr. Alacost turn red, he doesn't and really doesn't like anybody to call him AC.

"I see, both You and Ms. Green can stay after school detention. I cannot tolerate talking before raising your hand or the fact you should be taking notes then drawing!" Mr. A snapped

I meekly mummbled, "Yes sir," before writing down the notes from the board, on a extra piece of paper while the girls of GPADS fanfclub snickering

* * *

**_BRING!_**

fINALLY! I need to get out of here!

As soon the bell rang I packed my stuff and zoomed out of the classroom, meeting up with my friends who were only a few paces along.

"Hey Dawn! I got a qeustion!" I flew up to them

'Yes?' she signed, her eyes curious

"Did you persuade gary?" I asked, since the 'Great And Awsome Gary' would never say sorry for a girl like me, no. A girl. Probably, he just did that so he wouldn't get burned for next pratice, and he doesn't care. My anger flared, why I outta

"Leaf! Listen! Look Out!" Misty warned me, but I was too busy thinking that I bumped into a door, whic happend to open at that moment.

I landed on my bum, rubbing my forhead that will soon get a red bump if I dont hurry and conjour up some medication plants.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the teacher asked me, he is the new teacher from Albrahagen. He' s the youngest out of all of the teacher here by being, 1545(Leaf: And yes we do live that long!), while us girls are 1425

He's good looking I guess if you think the teacher kinda look like Kyoya from Ouran Highschool Host Club,(anime is not mine nor is this!: . ?t=15717 you have to look a little down and then you'll see) but I perfer the twins...stop otaku. Get a hold of yourself!

"y-YES.." I said trying to pick up my things, but to my suprise he helped too,"Here you go. Hope you don't get an swelling for that miss." he said...Mr. Draloti?

I watched his back as he walked and past the corner, before I was rudley shaken, "OMG!~ That was fate!" Dawn said Telepathically to our heads.

"No it isn't anyways, did you persuade Gary?" I replayed what happend starting to my drawing to meeting up with them.

'Nooooo...my class is on the other side of the hallway, and besides. The walls are made for no magic.' She signed shaking her sily blue head.

"Ok, well I just wanted to ask you guys, that. I have to go and read a book, unless you want to go thorugh the whole lunch listening as I explain the book I am reading right now" I said grinning cause they imedately shook there heads sprouting nonses, the only sane thing was, "I have to find May she'll eat up the whole lunch line if I dont find here" Misty pleaded

I just laughed and flew off, to my 'reading' spot. It' s out inside the forest west of here, where the plants will hum a soft tune as soon as I approach.

Once I landed I took out an green apple and my book, "The Midnight Ball''(a/n:A REALLY GOOD BOOK)

After fifteen minutes or so, the bushes let out a cry and a rustle, I immedatly stood and made vines grow out. "Whos there?" I asked

Out came... Gary?

* * *

REIVEW! Seriously! I need reviews people, I feel unwelcomed if I don't and if I feel unneeded and unwelcome I might as well shut this story down. The poll is up for the my other story, My best friend is an princess


	12. Chapter 12

Review PlEASE!

* * *

Leaf

"What that heck Gary?" Iasked in shkck

" I uhh...was looking for this stick! ya, this stick!" He stammered, randomly picking up a stcik

I looked at him in shock, the great gary the playboy, STAMMERED in FRONT of an OTAKU!?

"Well...theres you stick...so I guess bye.."I waved off akwardly

"No! Uh...what I meant to say is that um..." Gary tapped his foot nevously

Now, I'm annoyed, "What? Gary spit it out!" I yelled, but soon after I had a fussy vision

_"Garrrryyyy!Hurry up! YOUR SOOOO SLOW!" I yelled impationtly_

_"OK! Its not like I'm TRRYING to climb us this steep hill, with only a thin vine for support" Gary shouted bad sarcastically_

_"HEY!"_

"LEAF!? " Gary shouted in fornt of my face

"Ahhh!" I screamed before I punched him in the cheek

"OW! That hurt!" His clutched his cheek

"WELL IT'S NOT THAT SOMEONE SCREAMED IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE FOR NO APPARENT REASON!" I yelled back

"Hey! Don't blame me you were daydreaming! Not my fault I was trying to snap you out of it!" He retorted back

"I-" I thought back to what I saw...what was that? I tried to look back again, but I forgot...how is that possible?

"Nevermind, since you got you STICK, are you going now?" I asked sitting down

"No...it's...tiring to run all lunch away from fangirls, and to eat lunch only behind a trash can" he scrunched his nose

"Ha, bet it keeps you in shape though."I said picking up my un bitten apple

"Yep, soccer is easy easy for me, nobody tries to take your underwear."He shivered

I snorted," YOU? The gary Oak? Scared of girls?" I thought back to what he said," Though, it must be pretty scary.."

"You have no idea..." He sat down next to me.

It was quiet, an nice silence, my green dress flowing in the wind( imgres?sa=X&rls= :en-us:IE-Address&biw=1016&bih=592&tbm=isch&tbnid=lnf9yT_33KiJ4M:&imgrefurl= shop/HippieGypsyBohemian&docid=s2pZ8zjhaMq7sM&imgurl= 000/0/6436384/il_fullxfull. %253Fref%253Dl2&w=700&h=556&ei=nWZDUtKtJoSfiALZjoGYCQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=94&page=2&tbnh=138&tbnw=176&start=20&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:24,s:0,i:159&tx=83&ty=123)

Then suddenly, Gary's stomach growled, he turned red, while i was laughing, tears in my eyes

"Seems, like someones hungry" I said when I recovered, a giggle or two coming out

"Do you have extra food to share?" He asked sheepishly, " I left mine when I saw the stampede of girls"

"Sure, um..halfsies?" I asked, holding up an ham,tomato,lettuce,and mayonaise sandwhich. Since it was my only lunch besides an newly bruised apple, with orange juice.

"sure" he said leaning one arm across, an newly and messy ripped half of an sandwhich

for a momment I smelled in his smell, it was conforting. for some reason he smelled like pine trees and soap, werid combination, but smells good

"thxs leafy" he said before digging in

i just shook my head before digging in also, there was an peaceful silence, me siting legs close with my book nearby, and gary having one arn over his leg while eating the sandwhich in the other

after a while we finished, "that was great leafy, didnt know you were a great chef" he smiled sadly leaning toward a little

"Im actually kinda glad that you vroke up with me, if yku hadnt i wouldve stayed my old look." i sighed softly thinking of the past memories

"Yea? shouldnt I get a thank you?" he said leaning even morehis breathe tickling my awaiting lips

"um..." i licked my lips

"maybe?.." i whispered before leaning in and finnaly closing the painful gap

It was wondeeful, i forgot how he was such a great kisser. We were kissing gently, untill he licked my bottom lip for promission, i opend themwithout a doubt.

it was an hot tongue and tongue war, teeth sometimes clashing, "leaf..." i heard gary groan, before he grabbed my waist, then i automatically put arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

All i thought was wonderful...but then, i heard a whisper of the bushes, i pulled back immedatley, me sitting on garys lap while he was leaning his back on a base of a tree, both of us breathing hard

"what..." i gasped in realiztion, i jumped up and immedately flew away

Gary

I looked at leaf who was turning into an dot in the distnace, at bewilderment

I kissed !

"What the hell..." i slapped my head in astonishment

I acutally LIKED LIKED IT.

i got up and started walking...soon enough i was at the entrance where the guys were waiting

"dude! did u here what happend? Leafs making all the plants in the science rooms grow crazy!" sky excliamed

"i-leaf...did she go by here?" i asked

"yea...she just went not five minutes ago..." sky said uncertain

"Leafs face was red and full of shock. Wait...you were with leaf werent you? what did you do?!" drew said catching on

"i kissed her...and i think i might liked it too much..."

everyines faces was surprised, even pauls, his eyes widened, while ash was so surprised that he dropped the huge sandwhich he was eating

"What?!" they chorused

then, "AWW..! MY SANDWHICH!" ash cried


	13. Chapter 13

Misty

Ok so, we were eating at our usal lunch place, in the middle of the garden of the maze. Me trying to make May not choke on her food while Dawn and Maddie were debating on the new fashion line that just came out, Butterfre Majestics.

When suddenly, all of the branches grew 8 feet higher, immedately I said "Leaf."

As soon as i said that we transfored into our 'fighting' outfits as dawn calls it, then we flew to the trail of crazy growing plants

In the science room, there was leaf, her eyes a blazed in a light green color

"Leaf! Get a hold of your self!" I said running up, only to have my breath taken out, by Leaf's huge vinewhip

"I'm sorry for you LEAF!" Dawn yelled out before she screeched, so all of us took in the terrible noise firsthand. Soon after all the plants deflated and then shrinked back to size. Leaf was on the floor unconsious.

"You think shes ok?" Maddie and May asked simoutaniously, both recovered recovered from dawns scream.

"She might be a little dizzy afterwards, but she'll be fine."Dawn said poking her face

I tried to sit up, but all i got was a sear of pain, I groaned, underneth my shirt was a blue ans purple bruise from the vinewhip.

"uGH...I have to get leafs medicine plants, later.."I groaned

"I'm dizzy..." Leaf said getting up

"Where am I?" She said massaging her temples

"Your at the science room, you cause a little choas, leaves." Maddie said sympathically. Yea, we had our ups and down after we got our powers, and we got VERY emotional about it.

""Oh- crap...I just rememebered" her face getting all red.

"What?" May said, "what happend? was there an pervert in the forest?" her hands slightly blazing

"Not exactly...Gary was there-"

"WHAT! WHAT DID THAT SON OF A B***H DO?!" I exclaimed shaking her shoulders

"He kissed me.."leaf said so qiuetly i wouldnt have heard her if nt for my accute hearing.

"HE WHAT! WHAT! HE BROKE YOU HEAT AND HES TRYING TO DO IT AGAIN!? BASTARD!" Dawn huffed stomping down the halls

* * *

Ash

Five minutes after we were going through the green planted halls, we heard an ear piercing scream

"Troublesome" Pual growled

"What did you said?" Drew asked ducking as a vine went over him

"the schools on lock down, they believe that some chemicals made this, so all the teachers are gone as well as the students." Paul said scowling

We can hear the small screams that our fan girls make, 'where GPADS!?'

"I'm hungry, hey! the school cafiteria might be open!" I said running toward the opposite hallway we were going but then

"GARY ALEXANDER OAK! WHAT KIND OF BASTARD ARE YOU?!"Dawn said stomping upher hand literally blazing with hot light

"uh...a nice kind?" Was all i heard before i ran away toward a smell of delicious food.

* * *

I was at the entrance of the mess hall ready to go in, but then misty was in there. She was taking her shirt off...

* * *

and no boys and girls there will not be any lemon of some sort, niether am i a pervert, nope not one of them.


	14. Chapter 14

please review!

Ash

I stood there red face, while misty was in the cafiteria, walking with jusst an sports bra on, while looking for something.

"oh! hey ash. you probably smelled my food" she said when she notcied me. I looked at the plate, that was next to an first aid kit she put down

her lunch was an simple pulled pork sandwhich, with lettuce and fries.

i was drooling, walkomg over to the plate of food, forgeting that misty was here for an moment.

just when i was about to get the snawhich, an skinny, but toned wrist stopped me

"And what do you think, Ketcham, are you going to do with my lunch?" misty said threatining me, while giving me an bad indian burn on my wrist

"uh...I was hungry?" i said uncertainly, but then said, "uh...sorry? you look pretty today?uhhh..." after i saw her icy glare at me

"ugghhhhh...first leaf then you?" i heard her grumble, she turned arlund, fxing up another sandwhich. That was when I noticed Mistys balck blue purple side.

"ouch. what happend to your side mist?" i said pointing to the badly bruised side

"huh? oh leaf did that on acccident, she got sensitve after what gary did something.." she sighed...sitting down, while pushing an new sandwhichfor me. same one as hers but with tomato toom

"i'll help" i said after i saw her struggling with pain just so tjat she cam lut some medicine on.

"oh?" mistys face full of doubt, but let me see her bruise.

"is there any iron and filep in there? itll help with the pain" i asked looking at the bruise closey

"you sure?" her face still full of doubt, now some suprisment

"hey, i fall down all the time, you learn some stuff from the person whos always making you medicine for your falls" i asked distractedly, rubbing the both mixture, then after wrapping an fabric bandage around her stomach.

"there, better now?" i asked, turning my attention to the food

she stood up and strtched a little then flinched, "its a lot better, thanks. just got to rest" Misty said gratfully

"your welcome!" i said cheerfully now finished with my sandwhich, i stood up just as Misty sat down, making her legs tangle with my leg that was coming out of the benches, in conclusion making us fall, misty falling first. But before she can hit the floor, i turned her body, so I falled onto the bottom first

"ouch." i groaned at the impact, when i opened my eyes, we were at an akward position, our legs tangled and her arms each at the side of my face. while she was only on top of me and inches just above my face

Also inclidong that she only wore a bra strap didnt help for the blush that was blooming in our faces.

then she came in, "hey Misty, have you seen-OH" Maddie said her mouth an O shape when she saw our postion

* * *

please review!


	15. Chapter 15

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Maddie POV

There they were misty only in her tiedyed jeeans and sports bra on. And VERY close to Ash

I saw Misty jump right up, and started spuring Misty language with an red face, "I-I-NOT! nooo NOO! We- not did't- I fell-" she keep stuttering her hands frantically waving, while a Ash was on his elbos(did I spell it right?) his face a bit red, and face merged into confusion

"Sure...I'll beleive that, juding from Mr. Ashen' s face." I said slowly pointing toward the befuddled Ash.

The red head sighed full of releif, "Great. Thanks for understanding. C'mon lets go...Leaf need some medicine for her head ache." she walked off, leaving me wiht the still confused Ash who was now standing up.

"I just came for food, and she was-" He started

"Save it." I put my hand up, "Just don't get close to her again, I won't let her be hurt again, besides us girls, besides Dawn, I was

ready to go on a masacre." Ash gulped

Then I walked away from him, leaving him and with Misty's sandwhich, BAD CHOICE.

* * *

Sky

We were all in the science room, the boys standing near the door, if anybody opended the door. While Gary was next to Leaf. As well as the other girls,besides Dawn who was towering over Gary glaring, putting medicine over them.

Gary was covered in blue and purple bruises.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

While Ash sneaked away, Dawn was ranting with her musical voice about how perverted he was, and what a doofus he is.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU DO THESE THINGS?! YOU IDIOT BOOZO! Do you think I 'll let you off the hook again!?" Dawn said somehow grabbing a bunch of his shirt and lifting him up an foot into the air

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!" She exclaimed spinning him, then slamming him onto the floor, never punching his face those, the musical notes that were cowering over him did that.

"OH...Dawn...when did you get so strong?" He groaned, crouching his body close not to get hit by the notes.

* * *

I smirked, before was pushed open, coming in was an pink Misty, "Did something happend?" I asked, finally noticing her attire

"Zip it, Miraz. i dont need your talk lf pervertineez" maddie snapped coming in shortly after.

She sat down in an chair across from the girls, crossing her toned legs. Her outift conisisting of an gothing black and velvet dress, tight on the top, poofyas a tutu on the bottom, ending at mid thigh. her boots were dark velvet with black laces.

i snapped out of her spell, turning to face the now rejuvalent Leaf. And an sore but regular color gary

"Ah. thanks Misty...I feel SO MUCH BETTER NOW!" Leaf said jumping up and down

"Shes on high from the medicine. Molterazenil does that to people sensitive to high level of surgar." Maddie said not looking up from the book she magaically zapped out.

"and I FEEL sore..." Gary said not groaning fourtunately

"I still want to pull an ear off from Garys head." Dawn growled, everybody of us guys, including Ash who just came was shocked as us. We never knew her as the voilent type, or the fashionista type. Her outift today was an white low neck tshirt, with an ruffly pink mini skirt with leggings underneth. Her blue gold ballet flats stood out from her bright choice of colors. And to top it of she wore light make up with an high pony tail

"Dawn...get over it." Leaf sanged, twirling around

"im leaving, anyone coming?" Maddie said shuting her spell book with an smack

am chorus of nos, followed seconds after, "I'll go, my sister would need help," i said notocing that sundown was already happening

* * *

We were walking sideby side, saying bothing, "Hows your sister?" Maddie asked softly

"Shes fine..she misses you though. her so called only "otaku" friend" i smirked look far off

"Ill come over to your house today...I miss seeing Kaitlyn too." she smiled. I stopped short, she soon stopped after a couple steps. Her body was encased in a halo of golden shines, the sunset behind her. Her bright velvet hair flowing freely in the air, her hands behind her back. The golden orvs of her eyes asking an question

"Why'da stop?" she asked

"huh? uh nothing...lets go" I walked off quickly so she wouldnt see my blush

"ok..." she said finally

Maddie

I walked slowly behind sky, the slowly darkening sky, contrasting his white glowing hair

He tall broad shoulders, striding more and more farther away.

he turned around," You coming?" his face conferging to a face of confusion(he looks like jack frost from the rise of the gaurdiansmovie not mine!)

"sure" i said shaking my head, outside is my calm composure, after working on it for five years, inside though all red and not happy

we soon came in front of skys house, looking like a mini mansion since both if his parents are lawyers and accountants.

"Hey sky, why come home-MADDDIIIIEEED" Kaitlyn came up glomping onto me, her the complete opposite of her twin brother sky, they have the same eyes but she gad long dark brown hair, and shes bright cherry and nice, never the one to hurt anyone, to actually think of kill

"Woah, hey Kait, how are ya? Seems like you missed me" i grinned for the first time beside with my friends

"EEEP! MADDS! You look Ssooo CUTEEE!" She exclaimed sqeezing me, and towering over me since she is five foot eight, while im five foot six.

"Maddies changing color sis" i heard Sky chuckle, while i am being cut off my curculation as well as my breath too.

"C'mon! I got new manga that i KNOW you would doe for!" she let go now dragging me along

"o-ok!" she must be on surgar, never seen her this hyped up

"hey! WHAT ABOUT YOUR HOMEWORK!" Sky exclaimed

"Later!"

Kaitlyn closed the door, and turned around. "Ok spill." her voice now serious above all the mangas thay surrounded the room, where there is not manga, there is manga POSTERS.

"wow...im impressed" ignoring her statement at awe of her room

"Maddie! this is not the time to be impressed!" exclaimed Kaitlyn

"but your room! Its its WONDERUFL" I said with stars in my eyes

"Maddie. this is about sky" she said serious

i froze, "What about him?" acting nonchalent

"the fact that he broke up with you, broke you heart. And now your back prettier then ever." she said giving me the eye

"I just went through an emotional phrase thats all. I ate alot of ice cream, and besides the other girls are here too." i said trying to distract her

"really? Is leaf here too? Wait I know what your trying to do. It wont work. We are talking about the relationship of the year here!" Kaitlyn puffed out exasperated.

"Hey it wasnt the greatest couple. And i would like for you to not talk about the past please." my voice shpwing a hint of sadness

"oh...ok then.."clearly disappointed but respecting my space

"anyhow...Your collection is really great, mustve-OH MY GOD. YOU HAV AMNESIA ON MANGA?!"(NOT MY ANIME OR MANGA IF THERE IS ONE)I exclaimed

"Oh Yea. I got it after washing a kid in a bathtubfull of peanut butter but before that I had to climb the Lilac Mountains to fet rosebush fruit." she said confusingly "Dont ask, lets jist sau it took me forever to get this."

"wow...your awesomeness is my key to the future" my otaku side taking over

"Haha, look. I hav The complete series of My Life" She said taking out my all fav manga(dont know if its a manga then if it is NOT MINE)

"Eepps! YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" I screamed running toward to get it

the next hour was with me and kait screaming our heads offf because of manga

"Hold on, I have more in the basment, I'll be right back." she stood up, running downstairs

"You guys are really loud. I forgot how loud you guys can be if your with in a feet of an comic book" Sky smiriled leaning on the door frame

I looked up from the manga im reading, Cindy Poperella, "Its called a manga, not a comic." i growled

"oh really, seems like a comic book to me" Sky aalked up, picking a random manga book off the floor

"Wow, you guys read this sxotic books?Shocking." He said his smirk still evident, i noticed he was reading one of the most exotic manga books, Summer Heat.

I ran up toward him, and snatched the book of his hands, "Dont read manga when you dont know the proper name firthem." i hissed

"why cant i? they basically are comic books, just for girls" he said leaning down since hes the same hieght as his sister

"Why dont you leave me and kait to our manga?" i snapped

"Sure what a nice comeback" he smirked

before what I could say anything else, I was met by warm lips, which I immedatley returned the favor

Before my knees could collapse, sky lifed me up bridal style, lips still adjoined and gently let me dowb onto kaits bed

Before I knew it, his tongue was prodding my bottom lip for premission, which might I add responded eagelry by opening my lips, his hands roaming around my shoulders, because of the dress, he couldbt go any lower, we both growled in fustration, when he couldnt get the kbots out of my corset, but before he actually could, there was a gasp

We opened our closed eyes imedately, turning our heads to see, Kaitlyn eyes wide, mouth gaping, arms down, and a bunch of mangas sprawled around the floor

I gasped, "I-II got to go." I pushed Sky off, bowed to Kaitlyn before I grabbed my bag, and ran out the door

I rann toward my house or dorm, running past the confused faces of the girls, and slammed the door shut.

a knock, two knocks"you ok? we're coming in"

May came first, then leaf now clamed down, dawn then misty. they all had concerend faces when they saw my tousled face and streaking masscara

"I-i did a sinnful thing..." i said qouteing one of the lines from an manga

"What madds? What happend at Kaitlyns?" Misty asked since I sent an text before going with sky. the tomhought ofhim makes my face go red

"I kissed Sky"i said into my pillow

"WHAT!"Dawn said since she was sitting at the edge of the bed

"YOU! KISSED SKY!" She squealed

"What!" the girls echoed

"Not again!" leaf and misty groaned

* * *

Sky(after she left)

I sat there at the bed, frozen with shock if wht ive done

"From what U saw-" Kaitlyn gulped" it would seem that you still like her. Only alot more then friends now"

"what do you mean?" i asked

"oh please, Dawn said that she put spells on everybody, but she didnt on me. She wanted a witness" she shrugged

"Why Didnt she tell me!" i exclimed

"thats why its called a secret for a reason and bext time, dont do it on my bed" she said walking off

i felt my self turn red"i dont know whens the next time though..." i said shaking my head

* * *

Done! wow 1,949 words! the most so far!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

May

This can _not_ be happening. So Misty, Leaf, AND Maddie both confessed that they' re starting to lie the girls back.

Misty, the calm and motherly girl with an voilent side, Liking ASH, the food boy king!? Leaf the bookworm and goody too shoes, like the biggest player of the year!? The stotic, and unsocial Maddie(Maddie:HEY! I AM TOO SOCIAL!) falling for the runner up of playboys? What is this world coming to!?

I sat there, the only one in the cafe, where Drew 'broke' up with me, same table, same seat.

"What are you doing here, Maple?" the shop owner Sam said bringing in a cup of hot cocoa with a dash of peppermint, my favorite.

Sam, age...maybe an over an year older then me? His dad actually is the owner of the cafe, but Sam works here every tuesday and friday. He' s quite good looking too. Dark brown hair, with sea green eyes, he looked like, what Leaf would say, "An Percy clone". I guess I have to agree with her, he's lean like him, and has a girlfriend whos smart, blonde with blue eyes that almost look grey, and has the name, Annabeth

"Hey Sam, I'm just over thinking a bit, remising over old memories...need to calm dow with you famous coccoa I guess."I said before sipping the sweet drink

The door bell rang, but I was too busy thinking that I almost didn't hear what Sam said under his breath, "Well speaking of old memories..."

I looked toward where Sam was looking, and gulped down the hot drink. I started to cough immedately, "Whoa, there. You ok?" Sam asked patting my back gently

"Y-Yea...thanks Sammy"I breathed out. Drew turned around seeming a bit angry from my cough attack while he was mercilessy flirty with the cashier, but when he turned to me, his eyes got wider, before it turned into an smirk

"oh no..." I groaned

"Don't worry, I'll get Anne out if it gets too bad." Sam said patting my shoulder before glaring at drew one last tiem and leaving. Anne is Annabeth, and boy can she scare Drew out of his heart. Did I mention shes great in combat too? The first and last time Drew challenged her, he was sent to the ER.

"Hey Airhead, whatcha doing here for?" He smirked taking the seat across from me.

"Nothing, just drinking my tea...AND DO NOT CALL ME AIRHEAD." i said immedately

"Mkay june. Whatever you say...ill sit here while you drink out your sorrows" he said looking far off and smirking

"WATCH IT YIU-"I stood up, but then my phobe started ringing

"Hello? Oh! Hey brandon!" I smiled

"Hey May! Glad you picked up, I saw that you called me earlir? " He asked cheerfully

"huh?" I looked at my blackberry" I mustve called the wrong number" I said compeltely ignoring the Glaring drew

"Oh! that makes sense, and I was wondering, do you wanna go somewhere after school tom? like a bit to eat at Burgar Annes?(Annabeth also owns her own bugar store)" Brandon said cheefully

"Huh? Oh tomorro? Um, su-"

"Sorry, Yamada(dont know his last name...), but May with me after school, we' re doing a project together." Drew sneered after he snatched my phone away from me

* * *

Drew

"Huh? oh...wait is that you Hayden? Why are ya working with her? Thought you broke up with her?" he asked his voice bitter

"Our teacher assigned us, it wasn't our descison, anyways, gotta go. Later" I pressed the end button before he could reply, as I handed the blackberry(I have an smartphone right now, but I really want an blackberry) back to an steaming May, cute.

Not, not cute...

"Whatcha do that for DREW! He was asking me out!" She exclaimed

My face fell, did she really want to date him?

"It' s FREE FOOD!" She waved her amrs up in fustration

I felt my signature smirk coming up, "Oh really? Is that all, how dense of you airhead..." I walked off

"H-Hey wait! I'm not finished with you yet hayden!" May exclaimed

I just chuckled, stopped, and threw an thornless rose.

She blushed an bright red color, which I smirked at, "See ya May! We have the science homework to do later!" I said pushing the glass door open

"SINCE WHNE ARE WE PARTNERS!" I heard May yell

* * *

HEY GUYS! Schools being school, had to do the mile today...\bleh/ REVIEW!


End file.
